


Between July and August, Another One Of Those Things

by Coup_De_Tete



Category: JSHK - Fandom, tbhk - Fandom, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, I barely read it over so, M/M, Summer Fic, don’t expect a masterpiece lol, just twins having fun and being a bit too cuddly, kiss, not much tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coup_De_Tete/pseuds/Coup_De_Tete
Summary: “Tsukasa!! Not in the face—“Giggles and splashing sounds were distinct in the boys’ backyard, indicative of youthful fun taking place in the blazing summer heat.
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yugi Tsukasa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Between July and August, Another One Of Those Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I’m RUSTY so if it’s bad it’s supposed to be. The last time I wrote a fic, the Yugi twins were still alive 😪

“Tsukasa!! Not in the face—“  
Giggles and splashing sounds were distinct in the boys’ backyard, indicative of youthful fun taking place in the blazing summer heat.  
Ankles deep in the cold of the kiddie pool, the younger twin shoots water out of a plastic toy gun, aiming it at his brother who desperately tries to protect himself with his arms.   
“Stop!!-“ Amane protests, although cutting himself off every two words with short fits of laughter.   
“That’s enough Tsu- you’re gonna get me soaked!”  
-“That’s the point!!!” Amane’s twin loudly exclaimed but quickly put the toy down.  
The older boy playfully rolled his eyes, exiting the pool and grabbing a towel to dry off his feet. Tsukasa followed suite like a puppy behind his brother, mimicking his every action.

They both sat next to each other on the edge of a recliner positioned in the shadows, a warm breeze traversing their hair in a gentle fashion. Amane closes his eyes and takes in the feeling of no worries for a short instant, not paying attention to the world around him until Tsukasa snaps him out of his trance by pressing a cold can of soda against his cheek. 

“Want some?” The younger one asked with his signature childish expression.  
Amane gazes at him almost curious, with a hint of fascination in his eyes before accepting the drink.  
-“Thanks Tsu.” He nodded, sitting up a bit straighter to make sure he doesn’t spill any on himself. As he opens it, he can tell his brother is resisting the urge to stare at him, making it obvious by his attention shifting to anything except Amane. The older one finds it somewhat endearing, although he would never admit it. 

Tsukasa slowly allowed himself to rest his head against his twin’s shoulder as he listened to the psithurism calming his excitable mind. Amane peeks down at him, offering a kind smile that his brother can’t see. It was nice, like this. Tsukasa isn’t often so relaxed but when he is, Amane wouldn’t trade these moments for the world. 

The older brother presses a delicate kiss to the top of his twin’s head, inhaling the scent of shampoo from the semi-wet hair under his nose. Amane hums, keeping his head on top of the other’s whilst slowly moving his hand up Tsukasa’s back and towards his shoulder, curling his fingers around it. The loving gesture brings a smile to Tsukasa’s face as well, causing him to nuzzle his brother a little bit shortly before looking up to him with glistening amber eyes.   
-“Hey Amane?” He shyly queried.  
-“Hm?”  
-“Can I have a kiss..?”  
Amane sighed with the same unchanging smile on his face, never able to refuse him anything.

Without even giving him an answer, Amane dipped his head down, placing the can on the ground to cup his brother’s face in his hand, all while parting his lips ever so slightly. Tsukasa brought himself closer, the short moment of anticipation burning inside of him until they came in contact, plush softness causing him to whimper and desire more. He moves a hand to Amane’s thigh, smiling into the kiss and prompting his twin to do the same. The gentle clicking sound of their tongues entwining alongside the caring brush of Amane’s knuckles caressing the side of his cheek sends Tsukasa into a comforting bliss, making him unable to hear the rustling sound of the leaves in the wind anymore. 

The younger twin half heartedly pulls back, his lips still barely away from Amane’s. He mumbles.  
“I love you..~”  
Nuzzling back into his brother’s chest as he responds.  
-“Me too, Tsukasa.”


End file.
